Drabbles no Tennis - NC Ver
by Nathie-chan
Summary: Voici quelques Oneshot de tous genres. Plusieurs personnages ainsi que plusieurs situations seront mis de l'avant! Ces défis sont réalisés par Ainoha et moi! Disclaimer: Les personnages de Tennis no Oujisama ne m'appartiennent pas! [Dernier chap': Shiraishi Kuranosuke & Ryuuzaki Sumire]
1. Atobe - Hiyoshi - Storm

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà, Ainoha et moi avons décidé de se lancer quelques petits défis de Drabble.**  
**Donc les voici! N'oubliez pas d'aller voir Ainoha pour voir ses versions de chaque défis également!**  
**J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**Les personnages de Prince of Tennis appartiennent à Konomi Takeshi.  
L'image de couverture appartient à モヨリアキ [Moyoriaki].  
****Le texte appartient à Nathie-Chan.**

* * *

**Atobe Keigo &amp; Hiyoshi Wakashi**

**\- The Storm -**

* * *

Quelques gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber sur les deux jeunes joueurs de tennis. Les autres membres de l'équipe étaient déjà en train de se changer dans les vestiaires. Atobe avait retenu quelques instants de plus le deuxième année. Il voulait l'entraîner encore et encore. Il devait être fin prêt lorsque le roi devra quitter cette école. C'est évident qu'il y aura malgré tout un vide au sein de l'établissement scolaire, mais plus important encore, il fallait absolument que Hyoutei Gakuen puisse se rendre au sommet! Le seul moyen d'y arriver était que le capitaine s'occupe personnellement de tout ça!

« Allez Hiyoshi! Montre-moi ce que tu vaux réellement! » lança le plus vieux alors qu'il augmentait la force dans ses frappes.

Malgré la pluie qui s'abattait de plus en plus sur leurs têtes, leur duel persistait. La balle s'imbibait de plus en plus d'eau, la rendant plus difficile à maîtriser.

« Mets-y plus d'efforts encore! » continua Atobe.

En très peu de temps, les deux joueurs étaient totalement trempés par la pluie incessante. Malheureusement pour eux, un fort vent fit son apparition sans crier gare. La balle dévia subitement de sa trajectoire initiale pour se retrouver hors du court.

« Ahn? » fit le troisième année un peu surpris du fort vent qui s'était brusquement levé. « Bien, on reprendra ça une autre fois, Hiyoshi. »

Il alla récupérer ses effets personnels qui se trouvaient à l'abri sur le banc qui avait un mini toit pour habituellement protéger les joueurs des rayons du soleil. Il agrippa une serviette pour se débarrasser de l'eau qui le rendait bien plus lourd.

Après quelques instants il en attrapa une deuxième et le lança vers Hiyoshi Wakashi qui se positionnait juste derrière lui. Il avait simplement deviné sa position. Quel idiot resterait sous la pluie qui chutait sans merci depuis peu?

« Merci… »

Atobe finit par se laisser tomber sur le banc. Il empoigna sa raquette et donna un petit coup en arrière des genoux de son kouhai.

« Va falloir pratiquer ta défense et prononcer plus ton style enbu. »

« Oui. »

Hiyoshi se sécha les cheveux avec la serviette blanche que lui avait lancée son capitaine. Il projeta ensuite son regard au loin.

« Atobe-san. Que fait-on d'Akutagawa-senpai? » demanda ce dernier.

« Ahn? »

Atobe lança un rapide coup d'œil en la direction que regardait son petit protégé. En effet, ce paresseux joyeux reposait encore dans les gradins sous la pluie effroyable. Impossible qu'il ne s'en sorte sans attraper froid.

« Cet imbécile finit! » apitoyait Atobe.

* * *

**Donc voici le premier.**  
**N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour dire ce que vous en pensez!**  
**Il y en a déjà un autre d'écrit, par contre, on le publiera seulement dans deux jours!**


	2. Yukimura - Mukahi - Hair

**Voici le deuxième Drabble!**  
**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à aller voir la version d'Ainoha!**

* * *

**Yukimura Seiichi &amp; Mukahi Gakuto**

**\- The Hair -**

* * *

Une journée très ensoleillée où la chaleur était de la partie! Bien que les japonais soient habitués à de hautes températures, cette date y était particulière. Si on avait le malheur de porter des vêtements lourds, on se retrouvait au sol inconscient. C'est pourquoi qu'en ce jour de congé, Mukahi portait des habits tout à fait appropriés.

Il était là, assis dans un parc sur le sol vert. Les yeux fermés en dessous d'un arbre pour se protéger contre les rayons qui brûlaient la peau de quiconque resterait trop longtemps face à eux. Sans même bouger, il y avait quelques gouttes de sueurs qui coulèrent ici et là sur sa peau. Il était reconnu pour ne pas avoir une grande constitution et endurance. C'était plutôt pénible pour lui…

Un autre jeune homme passait dans les parages. Celui-ci appréciait largement plus cette journée de canicule. Il se promenait pour passer un peu le temps, mais finit par apercevoir un de ses coéquipiers au loin. Il sourit légèrement et s'avança vers celui-ci.

« Marui ! » l'appela-t-il.

Mais celui ne répondit pas à son appel.

« Marui! » répéta-t-il.

Toujours aucune réponse. Le jeune capitaine de l'équipe de tennis de Rikkai Dai s'impatienta de voir son camarade l'ignorer de la sorte. Il augmenta le rythme de ses pas et se dépêcha à le rejoindre.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à celui-ci, il le prit dans ses bras par-derrière et il y déposa sa tête sur la chevelure rouge.

« Marui, pourquoi tu m'ignores comme ça? » demanda le capitaine insouciant.

Bien vite, l'autre jeune homme brisa la faible emprise qui était exercé sur lui. Il se retourna pour voir qui était cet abruti qui venait le coller comme une sangsue.

« Oï! Ça ne va pas! » cria-t-il.

« Ah? Tu n'es pas Marui. » répondit Yukimura.

« Bah non! Ça se voit pourtant! » s'indigna celui qui pourtant lui ressemblait.

« Mukahi de Hyoutei, n'est-ce pas? »

« Et toi t'es le capitaine de Rikkai? »

Yukimura lui répondit par un simple sourire sans pour autant s'éloigner de ce jeune homme qui avait pris en premier lieu par un de ses membres de son club.

« Désolé, mais faut dire que Marui et toi vous avez à peu près la même couleur de cheveux et la coupe y ressemble aussi beaucoup! » s'expliqua-t-il en restant près de l'élève de Hyoutei Gakuen.

« T'as qu'à lui dire de se faire raser les cheveux comme son partenaire de double! Moi j'y tiens à mes cheveux! »

Tout de suite après les paroles de cet effronté de Mukahi, son interlocuteur le fixa. Bien que l'expression faciale n'ait pas changé, le jeune homme pratiquant un tennis acrobatique ressentit un signal de son cerveau qu'un danger approchait.

Il vit alors une paire de ciseau apparaître entre les mains du capitaine de la fameuse école Rikkai Dai. Mukahi grimaça face à cette vision. Il était très facile de deviner les intentions du futur meurtrier de cheveux.

« Oï! Je te défends de faire ça! » prévenu Mukahi qui reculait lorsque Yukimura fit un pas vers lui.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je serai créatif. Ensuite il sera plus facile de vous différencier! »

L'étudiant de Hyoutei n'avait aucune envie d'une nouvelle coupe de cheveux et encore moins de la part de quelqu'un aussi insistant. Sans crier gare, il empoigna sa raquette et donna un grand coup sur la tête de son prédateur. Celui-ci tomba sur le sol, inerte.

Contrairement à lui, le capitaine portait toute l'uniforme du club de tennis. Il se demanda un instant comment il arrivait à supporter tout ça sous une chaleur pareil. Mais une idée lui effleura l'esprit. Après tout, c'était ce stupide de Yukimura qui avait tout commencé.

Il traîna le corps léger du capitaine et l'accota dos à un mince tronc d'arbre. Il s'empara de la veste et fit le tour de l'arbre. Il attacha les extrémités des manches. Le boulot était fait et ce prétentieux de capitaine aura le droit à une belle surprise en se réveillant.

Alors qu'il comptait quitter les lieux, il vit l'outil argenté à travers les brindilles d'herbe. Un sourire sournois s'afficha sur le visage de Mukahi. Il prit les ciseaux et fut créatif.

* * *

« ATOBE! » cria une voix dans le dos du roi de Hyoutei.

Il se retourna alors. Il avait une bonne idée à qui appartenait cette voix et en voyant le jeune homme courir en sa direction, il vit justement Mukahi.

« Ahn? Qu'y a-t-il, Mukahi? »

Sans même avoir une réponse, il vit alors quelqu'un d'autre au pas de course qui poursuivait un des titulaires de Hyoutei Gakuen.

« TARUNDORU »

« Mukahi, qu'as-tu fais cette fois…? » laissa échapper faiblement Atobe alors qu'il devra s'expliquer avec Sanada dans quelques secondes.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu!  
Le prochain devra être bientôt également!**


	3. Shiraishi - Ryuuzaki - Sweet

**Voici le deuxième Drabble!**

**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à aller voir la version d'Ainoha!**

* * *

**Shiraishi Kuranosuke &amp; Ryuuzaki Sumire**

**\- Sweet -**

* * *

En cette merveilleuse journée ensoleillée, le capitaine de l'équipe de bouffons à Osaka avait décidé d'emmener sa très chère Gabrielle, sa scarabée dont il s'occupait de ton son cœur, à l'école de Shitenhouji. Il prit sa cage customisée pour emmener son insecte. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la déposer dans la cage portative, il s'exclama:

« Oh Gabrielle, on va passer une superbe journée aujourd'hui. » Fit-il tout en l'admirant.

Il la mit ensuite dans son bocal conçu spécialement pour elle.

Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à l'école d'un pas nonchalant tout en chantant quelques mélodies de sa douce voix pour son insecte préféré. Il croisa en chemin Oshitari Kenya avec une grosse bestiole sur son épaule. Il l'interpella et le jeune speed star se retourna vers lui, laissant son iguane monter sur sa tête alors que son maître avait un moment de distraction.

Aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale où les élèves pouvaient emmener leur animal de compagnie à l'école tant que ceux-ci ne soient pas agressifs. La journée se passa à merveille et Shiraishi avait passé toutes ses pauses à s'occuper de Gabrielle.

La cloche sonna et l'heure des clubs s'en suivit. Le capitaine du club de tennis masculin s'y présenta dans l'uniforme de son club. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'installer, il vit Ryuuzaki Sumire, l'entraineuse de Seigaku à Tokyo. Il alla la rejoindre avec la cage de son insecte en main.

« Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence, Ryuuzaki-san? » Dit-il avec une voix chaleureuse et un grand sourire.

« Je suis venue voir Watanabe Osamu. Tu sais où il est? Oh mais tu as un scarabée? »

« Ah oui, je vous présente Gabrielle, ma scarabée adorée! »

Il l'a montra à l'adulte.

« Elle me semble manqué de nutriment, Shiraishi. » S'enquit-elle alors que son interlocuteur s'étonna.

« Manqué de nutriment?! »

« Oui, de sucre. »

« Comment ma belle et chère Gabriella peut-elle avoir une carence en sucre?! »

« Tu ferais mieux de vite lui en donner avant qu'elle ne tombe en- »

« Vite Gabrielle! Tu dois reprendre des forces! »

Tandis que Shiraishi s'inquiétait de l'état de son insecte de compagnie, un individu apparu à l'arrière du jeune capitaine.

« Mais que fais-tu là, Shiraishi-kun? Les scarabées ne mangent pas de sucre. »

Shiraishi se retourna pour apercevoir son propre entraineur.

« Watanabe-sensei! Ryuuzaki-san m'a pourtant dit que ma Gabrielle manquait de nutriment sucré... »

Puis il tourna la tête vers l'entraineuse de Seigaku.

« Haha, toujours cette petite mauvaise manie vous habite, Ryuuzaki. » Rigola Watanabe.

« Hé hé hé! »

* * *

**Ça a prit vraiment longtemps avant qu'on décide d'en faire un troisième!**  
**Vraiment désolée pour ceux qui en voulait davantage... **  
**Mais j'espère que présentement qu'on puisse être en mesure d'en faire un peu plus à l'occasion! Peut-être 1 par mois ou deux mois :)**


End file.
